The Avengers and memes
by kayllahs
Summary: Series of memes about the Avengers Posting daily
1. Disclaimer

I don't own the characters

I don't own the memes they are either ones I've found on social medias or from TV shows/ movies

Check out my other romanogers stories 3

Love you,

Kayllahs


	2. Clintasha 1

Natasha and Clint during a mission

**_Clint: I can show you around, I can show you our world_**

**_Nat : Shut up, Clint._**

After a moment of silence*

**_Clint: Way up here, it's crystal clear_**

**_Nat: Clint, you're doing Aladdin!_**

**_Clint, in disbelief: again?_**


	3. Tony Steve Peter 1

Tony and Steve walks into the room.

Peter jumps on the celling.

**_Peter: The floor is lava!_**

Tony instantly jump on a cabinet.

Steve looks at them not understanding what they are doing.

**_Tony: You'll die, Steve!_**

**_Steve: What?_**

**_Tony: The floor is lava!_**

**_Steve: No, the floor is marble._**


	4. Thor Loki 1

Thor and Loki are fighting

**_Thor: Brother, enough!_**

**_Loki: I suggest paracetamol_**

**_Thor: whatever for? What is that?_**

**_Loki: It's for the pain_**

**_Thor: What pain? I'm not in pa—_**

Loki stabs Thor

**_Loki: How about now?_**


	5. Steve Sam Bucky 1

Steve, Sam and Bucky are out celebrating the 4th of July

After the fireworks, the people start partying

Steve walking towards Sam and doesn't see Bucky, he looks around

**_Steve: Damnit_**

**_Sam: What's wrong?_**

**_Steve: I lost Bukcy in a crowd_**

**_Sam: that's what you're complaining about? It's an amazing new! Let's celebr–_**

Bucky appears behind Sam

**_Bucky: Finally! I thought I had lost you two_**

**_Sam, mumbling: damnit_**


	6. Sam Maria 1

Maria and Sam in their room

**_Sam, completely hung on her: If I say I love you, will you say it back?_**

**_Maria, smiling: of course_**

**_Sam, happily: I love you!_**

**_Maria: It back!_**

**_Sam: That's not— forget it_**


	7. Romanogers 1

The avengers playing truth or dare

**_Steve: Nat, truth or dare?_**

**_Natasha: Dare, capy_**

**_Steve: I dare you to kiss the next person who walks in_**

**_Natasha: I'm not kissing anyone!_**

**_Clint: Oh, come on!_**

Five minutes later*

**_Natasha_****_: Steve, can you get me a beer please?_**

**_Steve: Uh, of course_**

Steve walks to the kitchen and comes back with a beer

**_Steve: There you go_**

**_Natasha: Thank you_**

Natasha kisses Steve

**_Steve: What was that for?_**

**_Natasha: I'm kissing the next person who walked in the room_**


	8. Avengers Women 1

The avengers women chilling after a powerful mission

**_Wanda: Girls, mission report now, Fury is waiting for us_**

**_Carol, slightly drunk: You know, I love how we say "Oh, man" to express our disappointment_**

**_Wanda: Carol-_**

**_Carol: I mean men are disappointing_**

**_Nat: Preach sister!_**

**_Wanda: You're absolutely right but we gotta go_**

**_Carol: Oh, man._**


	9. Tony, Pepper, Peter and Morgan 1

**_Tony, Pepper, Peter and Morgan at dinner after school_**

**_Tony: How was school, kids?_**

**_Morgan: My teacher gave me a star for a math problem I've solved!_**

**_Pepper: that's incredible, sweetie_**

**_Tony, proudly: That's my daughter_**

**_Morgan: What about you brother?_**

**_Peter: Well, we had a surprise test_**

**_Morgan: Did you get a star too?_**

**_Peter: No_**

**_Tony: How did it go?_**

**_Peter: Well, I was really surprised_**


	10. Steve, Natasha and Bucky 1

Steve and Bucky walks into the street

**_A woman yelling on her phone: I'm not into BDSM you fucker!_**

They walk past her

**_Steve: Buck?_**

**_Bucky: Yeah?_**

**_Steve: What's BDSM?_**

**_Bucky: Uh, well, uh it stands for– um Biblical discussion study meeting_**

**_Steve: Oh, alright_**

Later, at the tower*

Steve walks into his apartment and sees Natasha on the couch on her phone

**_Steve: Hey Nat_**

**_Natasha: Hey, Capy_**

**_Steve: There's something I would like to try with you_**

**_Natasha : What is it?_**

**_Steve: BDSM_**

**_Natasha: WHAT–_**

Natasha drops her phone on her face, Bucky comes into the room bursting in laughter


	11. Tony Fury 1

Fury and Tony are speaking after New York's destruction

**_Fury: Nothing is meant to be broken_**

**_Tony: Uh, I bet to differ!_**

**_Fury: What?_**

**_Tony: Piñatas are made to be broken_**

**_Fury: For the love of God, Stark!_**


	12. Maria Natasha 1

Natasha walks past Maria's room with Steve

**_Maria, in her room through the phone: Oh, for God's sake Sam! I know when I'm licked!_**

Natasha stops dead in her tracks

**_Natasha: Give me a minute to forget that_**

**_Natasha: No, nope. Gotta live with it_**


	13. Steve Sam Bucky 2

Steve and Bucky are drowning

Sam saves Steve and pulls him over the shore

**_Steve, coughing: Save— Bucky_**

**_Sam: Shh, Shh_**

**_Steve: Save Bukcy!_**

**_Sam: I'd save him but who am I to play God?_**

**_Steve: Oh, fucking hell Sam!_**

**_Bucky, arriving on the shore: Language!_**


	14. Steve and The Winter Soldier

Steve sees Bucky aka the Winter Soldier

**_Steve: B–Bucky?_**

**_The Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky?_**

**_Steve: My boyfriend _**

The Winter Soldier eyes Steve up and down

**_The Winter Soldier: Yesss, Bucky that's me _**


	15. Steve, Tony and Peter 2

Peter is about to jump from the top of the tower

**_Steve: Queens, don't do that_**

**_Tony: Peter listen to him_**

**_Peter: If someone from the future hasn't come to stop me, how much of a bad idea can it really be_**

**_Tony: Kid's got a point_**

**_Steve: No, Tony—_**


	16. Clintasha 2

Natasha and Clint chilling and drinking after a mission

**_Clint: Hey Tasha?_**

**_Nat: Yeah?_**

**_Clint: Have you ever had sex before?_**

**_Nat: Of course, I mean I get fucked all the time..._**

**_Clint: Ew! I don't wanna know! But really?_**

**_Nat: Yeah, really_**

**_Nat: By life, death, fate, Steve, God..._**

**_Clint: Wait a minute_**

**_Clint: what was the last one you said?_**

**_Nat: God?_**

**_Clint: No, before that_**

**_Nat : Ah, Steve_**

**_Clint: I knew it! Stark owe me fifty bucks!_**


	17. Winterwidow 1

Natasha walks into the common room

**_Nat: Hey, Buck I heard some noises._**

**_Bucky, hiding something under the couch: Oh, what noises?_**

**_Nat, suspiciously: Barks._**

Bucky laughs nervously as two puppies walks out from under the couch

**_Bucky: Oh, um, I got puppies_**

**_Nat: Why were you hiding them?_**

**_Bucky: I thought you'd be mad_**

**_Nat: Oh, please. I think it's nice._**

**_Bucky: Really?_**

Natasha glares at him

**_Bucky: I named them after Steve and Sam_**

**_Nat, while petting them: what are their names?_**

**_Bucky: This one is Bird and This one is Little bitch_**

**_Nat: Obviously_**


	18. Romanogers 2

Natasha wakes up and sees Steve asleep in a chair beside her bed

**_Nat: Hey, Capy_**

**_Nat: Capy_**

**_Nat: Steve!_**

**_Steve still doesn't wake up_**

**_Nat: STEVE FUCKING ROGERS!_**

Steve wakes up with a gasp and rushes to her side

**_Steve: Oh, my god!_**

**_Nat: I thought your finally aged and died_**

**_Steve: Nat, you're alright!_**

**_Nat: What are you talking about? Of course I am!_**

**_Steve: You were in a coma for Two months!_**

**_Nat: oh_**

**_Nat: Still doesn't explain why you look like crap_**


	19. Romanogers 3

Natasha and Steve getting prepared to meet T'Challa's mother

**_Nat: Steve, when I meet T'Challa's mother, do I gotta do courtesy?_**

**_Nat: Because if I do, this skirt turns into a lube top_**

**_Steve: Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating._**

**_Steve: But go ahead and try to_**

**_Nat:_**

**_Nat, smirking: Bad soldier_**


End file.
